


u

by orphan_account



Category: E - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:41:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	u

It's unusually hot.

Taylor lay on the bed and rolled over anxiously.

On the wall, the red pointer on the thermometer hanging next to the movie poster of Toy Story has approached 35 degrees Celsius. The naive heat is unusual.

Taylor rolled over again. She kicked her right foot backward and she was kicked off the bed by her teddy bear. It's hot enough, seeing these furry little ones will only add another layer of her anxiety, making her Eskimo wrapped tightly in winter. God, what she needs most now is to jump into a pool of ice-filled spring water.

Taylor lay on his back. She reached out her left hand, reached half of the ice milk on the bedside table, took a sip, and continued to stare at the fluorescent stars on the ceiling. She really should use tarot cards to measure her luck. Last weekend, Selena asked her if she wanted to count, and she refused. As a result, this week, almost all the unlucky things came together-she wouldn't get angry when thinking of this-first, she slipped when she lifted the box the stairs last night, and her left knee broke the skin With bloodshot, it was enough for her to call for a while bathing. Secondly, this morning, my aunt called to say that her favorite cousin could not go to the grandparents' home because she was preparing for the postgraduate entrance examination. After lunch, the air conditioner at home turned out to be bad. Austin poked his head from the room with sweat on his face and asked, "Why isn't it cool?" They found that the air conditioner was smoking, and it seemed that it was in disrepair. However, Dad said that because he was leaving for his grandparents' home tomorrow, there was no time at present, and he would wait for two weeks to come back.

So all this has caused her tragic situation now. Taylor crouched, and absently put his hand on the band-aid on his left knee. On the floor, her clothes and pants were thrown everywhere, and red polka dot socks were hanging on the back of the chair. Next to it was a one-piece swimsuit with lace and a split swimsuit with a cow pattern-she couldn't decide which one to bring. Even if it is a family tradition to return to Tennessee's grandparents' home every summer, it does not mean that she must pack her luggage with a sweat of 35 degrees. The only thing that reminded her of her starting point was that she could use this journey to find some handwritten notes that could bring to her teacher. It's just that Tennessee doesn't have any famous specialty products. What is familiar to everyone is its whiskey. She thinks that the milk produced by her grandparents' farm is very delicious, and she sometimes helps to squeeze it. Just bring your milk as a gift ... is n’t it too weird? Adults like teachers should prefer bars.

Taylor stretched his eyes and stared at the Winnie the Pooh alarm clock on the table, which was given to her by Christmas grandma the year before. The blue and yellow honey jars point to a little thirteen minutes, enough for her to take a nap. She is usually opposed to taking a nap, and she believes that it is a waste of time, whether it is for play or study. But today is an exception. The sky is so hot, and the knees are faintly painful. We can only escape from reality by sleeping. She's too lazy to take care of the box, let's talk about it at night, anyway, it will start tomorrow.

Taylor yawned and closed his eyes. Strangely, drowsiness seemed to strike at once, knowing that she often lay in bed for more than half an hour and was not sleepy. But today she let herself relax and plunged into a soft cloud.

Noisy is her first reaction.

Noisy, noisy, crowded, hot.

Confused, Taylor opened his eyes in disarray, but the dazzling incandescent lamp over her head forced her to stretch out a hand to cover it. Around, screams and laughter burst out from time to time, causing her head to ache for a while. She could only grope slowly beside her, and finally, she could touch her fingertips, um, a chair-shaped object. She sat carefully.

For a moment, she gradually adapted to the light here. Taylor opened his eyes again and observed the environment. At first, she didn't see where she was, because the eyes were all people, there were boys and girls, black hair, red hair, brown hair, tall, short, fat and thin. One thing in common is that everyone wears very little clothes, and only a thin layer of cloth wraps important parts as if they want to go swimming or go to the Turkish bath collectively.

Behind the crowd was a thick layer of black velvet curtains that extended upward to form a shed, and a huge incredibly bright lamp was hung from the shed ceiling. There were windows open on the curtain, and she could see the bright moon and stars outside the window. Here is the backstage of a stage, people are waiting to debut, participate in some grand event. Taylor lowered her head. She found that she was wearing as little as everyone else, but she didn't feel cold in the room, even if it was December. Why does she know it's December? She didn't know, just as she knew that the shed was full of Omega's sweat and pheromones, as thick as a marsh.

She blew her nose, and she desperately needed ventilation. She stood up, walked to the window, and looked at the distant streets where people came and go. The huge neon sign was shining-"the parasitic kiss". Why did she come here? When this problem came to mind, Taylor's left leg and knee suddenly hurt, and she remembered the reason for being in the shed at this moment.

She turned around and lined up at the end of a long line. The boys and girls in front of clamored excitedly. Taylor raised his ears and listened to what they were talking about.

"I can't wait. This time I'll ask him to tie me up, put on a blindfold and a collar. He can treat me whatever he wants, and it's best to let me release soon."

A boy covered his mouth with his hands in excitement, and a girl patted him on the shoulder. "I'll teach you a trick. Call him Daddy when he's fast. Alphas generally can't resist this."

"really?"

"Really. My name was Elizabeth Mummy last time, and her knot locked me directly. Later, I orgasmed five times. I couldn't feel my legs the next day. Oh god, I hope she will I'll pick me again. Elizabeth's meat stick is the thickest and longest I've ever seen ... "

Taylor stroked her cheek. She should have remembered that she wouldn't have come to "the parasitic kiss". This is a luxury place known from far and near, especially for Christmas in December, where many dignitaries will attend. Taylor shook his head. The rules were simple. Omega came here and had a good night with the highest bidder Alpha-but if Omega didn't like the Alpha, or it was just unwilling, Alpha would not be able to make more money. One night is the most common deal, but if you like it, a one-year, five-year, or ten-year contract is also possible. Even in a lifetime, there is often an Alpha or Omega in the society looking for a parasitic kiss. To the legend of a lover who has accompanied her for a lifetime.

The previous two were discussing similar content, and they giggled, "Really, it would be nice if Antonio could marry me one day, and it would be very happy."

Taylor couldn't help dreaming. And me? Will I also encounter an Alpha that makes me love at first sight?

There is an ideal object in her mind. But it was too long ago, not to mention that she didn't know her name at all, she only knew that the person caught her and sent her home.

The line came to her, and the staff handed her a piece of paper. Taylor took it with both hands and withdrew a pen from the pen holder. This is a complicated form. She wrote her name on the head and circled "female" and "Omega" in the gender column. There are many next questions. She frowned and chose "female, Alpha, height above 1.8 meters" in the preferences-in fact, she crossed most of her preferences, such as "bundling" and "whipping" "Dripping wax" or "suffocating" or whatever, even if the prices of these are very high, it sounds terrible, and she is not ready to try. Virgins are very popular. The price offered by the basic "entry" alone is already very generous. It seems that many Alphas are good.

In the last column, "Are you a virgin?", She ticked under "Yes".

She signed her name, and the staff took the form and handed her a tag and a small leather collar. A small bell hung on the bright copper clasp and the number "1213" was engraved on the tag. Taylor puts on a collar for herself, and she likes this small and delicate bell, reminding her of reindeer and Christmas, the fire in the fireplace and the Christmas dinner on the table.

A staff led her up the stairs. Taylor followed, and the bell made a series of crisp sounds. The staff member looked male, but stepped on a pair of red high-heeled shoes with a height of ten centimeters, and struck a crisp sound on the tiled floor, possibly a male Beta. They walked around a series of corridors and came to a huge white room. Through the door gap, she saw all kinds of medical examination equipment. There was a dozen Omega in it to test, both men and women were naked. Strangely, Taylor didn't seem to feel embarrassed, and even when it was her turn, she took off all of a sudden, without dragging water-she hadn't wrapped a few clothes in her body.

What she doesn't know is that she won't be shy because it's in a dream, and it's the same reason that you dreamed to streak yourself. In the dream, everything that is strange can be reasonable.

Her medical data were all up to standard, and the doctor stamped a stamp on her form with satisfaction. The staff led her out, and they walked through the long stairs and many crooked corridors, passing door after door, and it was just as confusing as the old castle. If she came alone, she would have to be like a prince of Theseus in Crete mythology to bring a ball of string to dare to break into the maze.

Finally, the red high heels stopped in front of a door without any mark. The staff took out a bunch of keys. Taylor had never seen so many keys before, and he probably had all the keys for the room with him. However, he didn't take the time to look for it. He didn't have to look at it. He pulled out the correct one directly from the middle and clicked to unlock the door. He took the tag in Taylor's hand, hung it on the eaves, and made another gesture. Only then did he realize that he didn't say a word. She stepped into the room and the door closed gently behind her.

Taylor looked back, and the door had disappeared as soon as it closed. She turned back and looked around. This is a strange room you can't see your head at a glance, there are no walls and no borders, and the floor under the feet is particularly soft, like a summer lawn and a cloud. She walked on it first, then changed to jumping, and looked like a smart deer. Until she hit a door.

door? Why did the door appear again? Taylor looked carefully. This was not the door just now. It was a red door. The black door was just now. She tried to twist the handle, but it turned out to work without any effort. Inside the door was still a door, an orange door, a circle smaller than red. She remembered Alice in Wonderland, which she had read as a child.

Taylor twisted the doorknob again, and she found that the orange door was yellow, the yellow door was green, the green door was a cyan door, and the cyan door was blue. A small, and finally a very low purple door, only to her ankles. She lay on the ground and looked in. There was a long stone road behind the purple door. She didn't know where to go, but she wanted to see it.

what can we do about it? She is sitting on the ground. If it was exactly what Alice in Wonderland said, she should now find a small bottle that says "Drink me."

Just thinking so, a glass bottle fell from the sky, smashed her head, and bounced to the floor. She picked it up and looked at it, with the words "Drink Me" intact. She raised it to her mouth without hesitation. If this is in real life, she should take a moment to think about whether the move is appropriate or safe enough, but it is clear that the dream world does not need logic.

By the time nothing was left in the bottle, Taylor was as tall as the bottle, and she easily crossed the purple door. Behind the door was a large white mist, and she could only see the stone road under her feet. She stepped forward step by step, and the mist rushed on her face, wet.

I don't know how long, the endless stone road suddenly came to an abrupt end, and Taylor found that at the end was a wooden bench with a very thick hardcover book on it. She sat down and moved the book to her lap.

The cover of the book was engraved with many fine patterns, and Taylor stroked his hands. Turning on the first page, a few big embossed gold characters came into view-"Welcome to the Parasitic Kiss". There was nothing on the next page as if it were a silver mirror. A few seconds later, a female face gradually appeared in the mirror. Taylor knew instantly that it was an Alpha. She turned page after page, and a portrait appeared on each of them. She understands that this book is to show every Omega an Alpha that meets all his or her requirements through the form filled in at the previous entrance.

The book was thick, and it seemed like it would never finish until her finger stopped on page 803. This is a mature and very aura woman, with a majestic look, with a British spirit between her cheekbones and eyebrows. The most special thing is that her eyes are green, as clear as a gem, and as wide as a forest.

Taylor always felt like she had seen this face somewhere. She thought about it carefully but found that the woman on the page suddenly turned her head, stared straight at her, and twitched her lips gently.

`` Hmm-- ''

Taylor lifted her head, and the fog around her didn't know when it had completely dissipated. She returned to the room where she first entered and stepped on the soft floor. Someone was knocking at the door, and she walked over and opened it.

Standing at the door was the staff member on red high heels, and he opened his mouth, his voice was the same as that of elementary school girls, sharp, thin and full of vitality.

"Hi, Ms. Karlie Kloss would like to meet you, may I?"

He also asked gently, "Can you?" It doesn't matter if he doesn't, because that's what she came here for. Taylor agreed quickly, "Yes."

The staff bowed, took off the tag hanging from the eaves, and stooped to the side. Taylor stepped out of the door, bouncing behind him, blond curly hair shaking on his shoulders. They once again walked through the crooked corridor and the long stairs, passing by the door until they came to a huge slide.

When I just came up, Taylor didn't see this huge slide anywhere, as if it suddenly appeared. It's big, she's convinced of it. Now she stands at the entrance of the slide and looks down. This slide looks like a crazy comet, rising for a while, descending for a while, spinning for a while, and you can't see where the end is.

The staff member inserted the tag in a groove on the top of the slide, twisted a metal handle, and a bulging seat cushion just fell off with gold wire on it


End file.
